Maleficent's Staff
Maleficent's Staff is a magical golden scepter owned and wielded by the evil fairy Maleficent. Design Disney's Sleeping Beauty and Kingdom Hearts A length of twisted birchwood encased in gold and surmounted by an engraved lotus bearing a glowing crystal orb. ''Once Upon a Time'' A length of twisted willow surmounted by a blackened iron dragon, between whose wings rests a crystal orb filled with swirling mists. ''Maleficent'' A length of twisted birchwood, tree looking in appearance and a oval crystal ball on top. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty Maleficent appears with her staff and her pet Diablo the Raven during Princess Aurora's christening when she interrupts the celebration. She uses the staff to perform her evil magic as she put a curse on the infant Aurora. Maleficent says before the suns set on her 16th birthday, she shall prick on finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. When King Stefan, who him and his wife Queen Leah orders her guards to arrest her, Maleficent uses her power and that of her magic scepter to flee with her bird, Diablo. Maleficent's staff is used to punish her goblin and kobold goons back at the cruel fairy's castle at the Forbidden Mountain for failing to find Aurora. (They had been searching in cradles for sixteen years.) On the eve of Princess Aurora's 16th birthday and back at the castle of her parents', the staff is used to transform Maleficent into a will-o'-the-wisp, hypnotizing Aurora before luring her to a remote tower within the castle, where Maleficent transforms into the spinning wheel on which Aurora pricks her finger to fulfill the curse. After her pet Diablo was turned to stone by the Three Good Fairies during their escape from the Forbidden Mountain, an angry Maleficent uses the staff to summon lightning bolts and spells aimed at Prince Phillip in order to hinder him, including a "forest of thorns", which she conjures by chanting a spell using the immensely powerful dark magic of the crystal sphere of her staff: ''"A forest of thorns shall be his tomb! Bourne through the skies on a fog of doom! Now go with the curse, and serve me well! Round Stefan's castle, CAST MY SPELL!" Prince Phillip is able to overcome the thorns, so Maleficent takes her staff and left her evil castle to personally deal with him by transporting herself in front of King Stephan’s' castle, blocking his entry. She then tells him that he shall have to fight her, and "all the powers of Hell" and transforms into a huge dark dragon. Though she overwhelms him, and it looks like Phillip is about to meet his death, the Three Good Fairies transfer some of their power to Phillip's sword with this incantation: "Thou sword of truth, fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!" And so he throws the enchanted weapon into her heart, fatally wounding her. As she falls forward, she attempts to devour him, but misses, and her heavy weight causes the cliff beneath her to crumble, and she falls to her death. The staff is nowhere to be seen, and all that's left behind is her shredded robe, with the sword still speared in it as it blackens. ''Maleficent After Maleficent had her wings cut off by King Stefan, the absence of her wings made it difficult to balance. She creates the staff from a simple twig to help her walk, and later carries it to signify her position. Even when she regains her wings, Maleficent still wields the staff. Other productions In the television series ''Once Upon a Time, Maleficent (portrayed by Kristin Bauer van Straten of "True Blood" fame) possesses a staff in which she hides the darkest, most vile curse imaginable. The Evil Queen, Regina Mills bests Maleficent in a duel and takes the staff, only to smash the crystal upon the floor, revealing the scroll upon which the spell is written. Maleficent warns the Queen, however, that All power comes with a price. Maleficent's Staff also made an appearance in Disney's House of Mouse. Maleficent's staff is used to punish the goons and to bop Hades and Captain Hook on their heads. Maleficent's staff zaps Jafar during their date after he tells her that he's been searching for a Diamond in the Rough. In the film Mickey's House of Villains, during the song "It's Our House Now", when the villains take over the House of Mouse, Maleficent uses her staff to transform into a fire-breathing dragon, impressing Chernabog, the Beast of Bald Mountain. The staff is present in the Kingdom Hearts series with Maleficent at all times. Gallery Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art V.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art IV.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art III.jpg Items-3-Maleficent's Staff.png Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Those destroyed Category:Kingdom Hearts Objects Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Maleficent (film) Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Created by Magic Category:Evil Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Sleeping Beauty Objects Category:Once Upon a Time objects